Twilight Saga Remix
by miss.prissypants25
Summary: New character   Different parts in the story. More info in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Quick run over of this story:**

***It is like The Twilight Saga.**

***It includes a character named Rosemary.**

***Rosemary will change the stories some but some part will be the same.**

***It follows Rosemary instead of Bella.**

***It will be awesome.**

**Hope you like it! ****I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Hey Charlie. Are you go-" I started to ask as I left the kitchen. I saw two people standing at the door with Charlie. I kept standing there, starstruk, because of the boy.

Then Charlie chimed in. "Oh, Billy. Jacob. This is Rosemary White. She is friends with Bella." I walked up to the door when he said that. "And Rosemary, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob."

"Nice to meet you." Billy said.

"Nice to meet you too. I guess it was a good thing I made extras." I said cause I did not expect company.

"What did you make?" Billy asked.

"Lasagna with extra meat and mushrooms." I said.

"Great." Billy said.

"Well I should be cooled off, so you guy came come and get it know."

We all went to the kitchen except Billy, who went to the living room. Jacob got his and Billy's plates and Charlie got his. After they left, I got my food and sat at the table. I started to pick at my food.

_SCREACH_

I look up in surprise and saw Jacob.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

I nodded. He sat down and I went back to picking at my food.

"So. Why you in here and not watchin the game?" he asked.

"Its just the kind of day it is today."

"Ah. So, how do you know Charlie?"

"Well… When Bella would see her dad, she would bring me sometimes and Charlie became like my dad."

"Well I bet your dad is great."

"I wouldn't know."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"11 years ago today, my dad left my mom, my sis, and me. The night before he left he told me, 'I will always love you. No matter what and where I am.' And all I could say was, 'Of course daddy. I always know that.' He put me to bed and when I woke up, I went down stairs to the kitchen and saw my mom crying. I was able to read the note and it said, 'Gone and don't know when coming back. ~Dad' I didn't believe it.

"I did what I normally do and went to the front of our house and looked out the widow till he got home. But my mom finally pulled me away for dinner and I kept doing the same thing for a month, but then I could not stand it. I ran to my room and couldn't stand it, so I stayed in my room for a whole week. Then I just gave up and lived my life how I would normally. Now the only thing I have to remember him is this locket. It has a picture of him and me and on the other side it says 'I will always love you no matter what and where I am.' "

"Wow that's sad. I'm so sorry."

"Its fine. What do you do?" I gave him a smirk. I want to know him more.

"Well I'm making a Volkswagen Rabbit."

"Wow. That's awesome. If you work with car, then can you fix mine?"

"Yah sure what's wrong?"

"Well when I step on the gas, it makes a clinking noise and that's the only time it does it, too."

"Well how about you come to my house tomorrow and I'll fix it."

"Ok."

"I'll be over about 10 o'clock. And you can follow me."

"Aren't you a little young to drive?"

"Yah but I have to drive around the old guy in there." We both laughed. I will go with that.

"Ok then. 10 o'clock." I said agreeing.

"10 o'clock."

* * *

**Well what do you think. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in like forever but here it is.**

**I don't own twilight but I do own Rosemary.**

"Rose? Rose, wake up." I heared my mom say.

"Mom, I'm sleeping." I mumbled.

"Is that boy suppost to be here in like 15 minutes?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe I slept through my alarm. I must have really been tiered." I said as I ran into the bathroom to wash my hair. I got out and put on a pair of my older jeans with holes in them and a t-shirt. I blow dried my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. I ran down stairs and had a granola bar. Then the door bell rang. I ran to the door.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Jacob asked when I opened the door.

"Yah, just let me grab by bag and keys and then we can go. If you want, you can sit on the couch and wait." I told him.

"K, sure." I then led hi in side and then ran up to my room. When I got back down stairs I saw Jacob and my mom talking on the couch. My mom heard me and turn to me.

"You ready?" I asked jacob.

"Yah."

"See ya mom. Tell sis that I will be back later."

I followed Jacob all the way to his house. I couldn't believe haw small it was. We went to the back and i drove my car into the place i think was his workshop.

"So what is wrong?" Jacob asked when i opened my door.

"When I step on the peddle, it makes this weird clicking noise." I said.

"Pop the hood up."

I poped it open and he looked inside.

"Start the car." I turned it on and heard the purr of it.

"Now press the gas down." I did this a couple of times.

"There. I think i got it." He said putting the hood down.

"Thats good." I said as i turned off the car and got out.

"Are you hungry? I think my dad made some sandwiches."

"Yah sure."

We went to the house and went inside. I sat on the couch and Jake got the sandwiches. Him and his dad joined me and we watched some tv.

**What so you think? review**


End file.
